The Elemental Phoenix
by No Longer Here25
Summary: This is a fan fiction about an OC Character living in the Hidden Waterfall Village and her mission, to eliminate Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Will she do it, read and find out for yourself.


Chapter One: Beautiful Moon Starry Sky

This story is based on an OC Character living in the Hidden Waterfall Village. This is my first time doing a fan fiction so bare with me and if the paragraphs seems to make no sense let me know and I'll fix it. :). Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OC CHARACTERS AND THE DESCRIPTION OF HIDDEN WATERFALL VILLAGE.

In a village unknown to the naked eye, where the homes were finely built and beautiful lilacs and water lilies grow around a little pond, sat a female, appearing to be at least sixteen, hiding behind the blossoms of a Sakura Tree. The rays of the moon glisten though the gaps, showing the teen s appearance. She has short aqua hair with light teal eyes, all combined with a lightly tanned complexion. She was wearing a black top with an aqua skirt along with fish net stockings going up to her upper thighs.

A light breeze came through, blowing the loose blossoms around as it gently touched her right cheek. She let a soft sigh surpass her lips as she looked down at herself, letting tears shed from her tear ducts.

Every clear full moon night, my memories of the past linger in my weak mind. Sixteen years ago, it was time for the next child, in the Hoshizora Family, to hold the creature which is known as The Elemental Phoenix. Every fifty years this happens but - only a male Hoshizora can hold the power and bring luck to the Hidden Waterfall Village. It was a curse if a female Hoshizora to hold the power of The Elemental Phoenix, which making the villagers of the Hidden Waterfall Village abandoned the female.  
>Late in the full moon night, I, Misuki Hoshizora, was born with the power of The Elemental Phoenix, the same night when the Nine-tailed Fox was sealed.<p>

She slowly looked up and looked at the Ninja Academy up ahead, shaking her head with disgust.

They wouldn t even accepted me in the Ninja Academy, so I was home schooled by my mother and father til I was at the age of ten. My mother, Nerine Hoshizora, formally known as Nerine Uchiha, was killed in an A-Rank mission along with her members. My father, Fai Hoshizora, was murdered by a villager who called him The Father Of The Omen . I did have an older brother, but he died a few years before I was born.  
>So many memories but I only remember that. My other memories are kept locked inside my heart.<p>

She took a deep breath of the cool air as she set her eyes on the moon. The rustle of the branches brush against each other was all she heard until awhile later, a familiar voice lurked into her ears.

Misuki Hoshizora, are you ready for more training in the woods? asked the voice of a male in the shadows.

She looked at the direction where she heard the voice and softly smirked, Yes, Itachi sensei, I m ready.

Good, now jumped down here and we shall head towards the woods. he said clearly, standing there as he waited for her.

Misuki got onto her feet as she looked down at the ground. She took a deep breath and jumped off the tree limb, doing a back flip before landing on the ground.

Impressive. Let s go, Misuki. Itachi said calmly as he started walking his direction to the woods with her following behind.

Itachi Uchiha is Misuki s second cousin from her mother s side of the family and the older brother of the popular Sasuke Uchiha. When Itachi heard about Nerine and her husband s death, he took the advantage to take care of Misuki and finish training her a little after he was done killing his parents and after Sasuke s little visit to the Hidden Waterfall Village. Now Itachi is more of a brother and teacher figure to Misuki, making her feel like she s wanted.

Only halfway there to their destination, Itachi looked at Misuki at the corner of his right eye, concerned about her emotions. Misuki s only eye direction was looking at the ground. Itachi sighed under his breath as he stopped in his steps, startling Misuki as she looked at him, her feet come to a halt.

Something wrong, Itachi sensei? she asked softly.

I was about to ask you the same thing, Misuki. Itachi answered loud and clear as he hid in the shadows, Did you go to the grave sight today?

No she said as she looked at the sky, I still don t have enough courage yet to even step foot in that area.

But it s been four years since it happened. Don t you think you would have enough courage in that amount of time? he asked her.

I guess I m weaker than I look, she giggled nervously as she rubbed her left arm, but then sighed sadly, I just wish it never happened.

Itachi sighed disgustedly as he gave her words of wisdom, Everything happens for a reason, Misuki. You should of known that by now. Anyway, we re halfway where we need to be so keep your head up and let s continue our way.

Misuki gave him a simple nod of her head as she waited for him to continue the path to their destination. Itachi started walking as he thought deep in his mind about Misuki s behavior.

'It s been four years since that happened to her and still she acts like a coward. For a sixteen year old , she acts like a two year old when it comes to things like visiting the grave sight. But then again, her chakra has strengthened within the past two years. I won t push her if she s not ready.

While walking to their destination, Misuki sighed under her breath as she thought to herself, feeling bad about herself.

Why can t I do it? Itachi was right, it s been four years since - damn, can t even think about it because I m such a coward. Things happen, Misuki, get that through your head. But, I must know one thing and only one thing.

She stopped in her steps and stood there, a few seconds before Itachi paused and looked at her.

Something else bothering you, Misuki? Itachi asked, getting annoyed by her actions.

Well sort of, she answered softly, but then her voice became loud and clear when she continued speaking, I need to know something, Itachi sensei. How s Sasuke been lately?

No longer than a second, Itachi punched her in the chest with his right fist, making Misuki air bourne and slam her back against an oak tree. She coughed harshly as splatters of blood exited from her mouth and landed on the ground. She slowly looked up, her body trembling with fear, as she gasped in shock. She was face to face with Itachi and surprised to see his appearance once again after four years of hiding in the shadows. His red sharingan eyes were piercing through her soul with anger as his black hair and pale complexion glistened under the moonlight. Wind started to blow harshly, making loose oak leaves float around them as Itachi got closer to Misuki.

How dare you ask such question to me, he said angrily as he picked her up by the throat and looked directly at her eyes, He treated you like shit and you fuckin ask me how he is? That fuckin brat is lucky to be alive, but he won t be for long. Now listen to me Misuki, never, and I mean never, mention his name again. Understand?

Misuki teared up in pain as she looked into his eyes, trying to tell him that everything was understood. Without hesitation, Itachi released his grip from her throat, letting her body slam to the ground. Once again, Misuki coughed as she was trying to catch her breath, looking at Itachi sadly. Itachi turned his back on her and looked at the sky.

Fix yourself and let s continue with our destination. Just a few more minutes or walking and we re there. Your targets are going to be near here, so it s best that you become prepared. Itachi said as he started walking, Plus, someone special you wanted to see for a long time will be with them.

You mean - I m finally going to see my godfather? she asked with a cough.

Itachi answered her with a nod of the head as he cleared his throat, Let s go, we don t have much time.

Misuki quickly got on her feet and caught up with Itachi, now eager for training. Itachi chuckled once as he smirked, thinking to himself.

Now that certainly rose her spirits up to a new level. Let s just hope it stays that way.

Ten minutes later, both Itachi and Misuki found themselves in the middle of the woods, a perfect place to start training. All surrounded by oak trees and not another ninja in sight. Itachi looked around just to be sure as Misuki prepared herself for any special tasks.

Once Itachi noticed that the coast was clear, he stood a few feet away from Misuki and looked at with all seriousness. He had his hands up and pressed together, getting ready to make hand signs to form a jutsu.

So Misuki, are you ready to see your targets? he asked her.

Misuki nodded her head once, waiting for him to show her opponents.

Shadow Clone Jutsu! Itachi yelled as he made two clones with appearances of her targets.

One clone had jet black hair with coal black eyes, combined with a pale complexion, just like Itachi s. The other clone caught Misuki s eyes as she examined it s appearance. This clone had spikey blonde hair with blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, all combined with a tanned complexion.

Misuki tilted her head to the side, confused on why this ninja was her target as she looked at the clone s innocent face.

Any questions before we begin with the training? Itachi asked, waiting for her to respond.

Yes actually, Misuki answered, Now, I understand that your brother, Sasuke, is my target. But I just don t understand why, um - Bed Head, is my target. What did Bed Head do that was so bad that I have to kill him?

Itachi laughed out evilly as his laugh echoed throughout the woods. He shook his head as he kept chuckling, You mean to tell me, you never heard of him?

Actually yes, I never heard of him at all. Start spilling, Itachi sensei, who is he? she demanded.

He stopped laughing slowly as he cleared his throat, That blonde boy is Naruto Uzumaki - the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Misuki s eyes widened as she stepped back, He s the seal? This - This is unbelievable!


End file.
